


Marry Me

by Just_a_little_star_wars



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, i could have made this happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_little_star_wars/pseuds/Just_a_little_star_wars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spitifre One-shot. All of his planning had been a waste, it just wasn't supposed to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own anything.

Artemis knelt down as she opened the last drawer. She had been slowly working her way through the dresser that she used to share with Wally. Organising all his things into boxes that were going to go back to his parents. It was too painful to constantly see his things around their – her – apartment. She kept a few pieces, his favourite hoodie, his old movie collection, and the various photo albums he had put together over the years.

It had taken her months to even pick up the courage to look through his possessions. She was two weeks in and only just finishing. Constantly having to stop as memories of him washed over her, breaking another piece of the wall she had built around her broken heart.

Taking a deep breath, swallowing the lump that had started to form in her throat again, Artemis started to pull things out, mostly old jumpers and shirts of his. She slowly and carefully folded each item, giving it a soft kiss before placing it in the box next to her. He hadn’t worn some of these in years and she recognised most of them from when they were both still in high school, yet done of them felt dusty as if they had been moved around a bit, since they were placed there almost two years ago.

Artemis had reached the bottom, picking up the last piece of clothing, an old Gotham Academy sport jumper of hers. She remembers leaving it at his place one day when they had just started dating; he must have kept it all these years. She started to fold the sleeves in when she felt a lump in the top right hand shoulder. Puzzled she reached in and pulled out a small black velvet box. It was just the right size to hold a wedding ring.

Artemis dropped the box, crawling away from it until her back hit the front of their – her – bed. No, no, no, this was not happening. Artemis felt thick heavy tears full down her cheeks as everything came together. Wally was going to propose to her. She was supposed to marry Wally, have a family, and live the rest of their lives together. And now what, he was gone, never to return. Sobs racked her body as she reached out to grab the small box.

She held the box in her hands; taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and forced her hands to open the box. She slowly re-opened her eyes, looking down. It was beautiful, made of delicate white gold, a diamond in the middle being held by carved arrows. She turned it over in her hands, realising there were words carved on the inside, ‘for my spitfire’ it said in a beautiful script.

“Oh, Wally,” Artemis whispered, smiling as she closed the box, before she completely broke down. She crawled back towards the drawer to see if anything else was in there. Peering down into the drawer she found an old leather bound journal.

She picked it up, gasping as she opened it. It was a planner, full of magazine clippings and pictures from the Internet. Artemis flipped through each page quickly, trying to understand what he had been doing.

He had been planning their proposal, their wedding, honeymoon and even the type of house they would have together in the future. He had handwritten little messages at the bottom of each page, little reminders for himself.

So this is what he had been doing while she was away. Planning for a future they were supposed to have. Artemis flipped back to the first page, she was going to regret this later, but she was intrigued as to what Wally had planned for them. Taking a few more deep breaths she started to read each page word for word.

She noticed that he was going to propose to her in Paris of all places, he wasn’t lying when he said they were going to come back, he had planned it already. He was going to take her to dinner at L’Atelier de Joel Robuchon, some fancy restaurant just around the corner from the Eiffel Tower, after they had finished their meal, they would get ice cream and ride the carousel, before finally just before midnight they would climb to the top of the Eiffel Tower. Where Wally would propose and she would say yes, it even said so. Artemis smiled at the fact that Wally assumed she would say yes. He must have had a huge amount of confidence in her love for him.

She continued to flip through the journal, interested to see what was coming next. It was now their wedding. He wanted to get married in the countryside, inviting all of their family members (minus one of two or her side), the Team and the whole League. How he was going to pull that off wasn’t said, but knowing Wally he would’ve’ found a way. Ollie was going to give her away and her maid of honour was going to be M’gann. Her dress was simple but beautiful, white lace that accentuated her figure or as Wally had put it ‘Artemis will look hot AF’.

Dick, Connor and Kaldur were going to be his groomsmen and Brucely in a very snazzy black bowtie was going to present the newly weds with their rings. The ceremony was supposed to be short, with a long reception following. Of course Wally had dedicated three whole pages to the food their would have. Adding at the bottom to order at least 4 times the amount for each dish because they would have to feed at least four speeders and he wanted to make sure their was food for everyone else.

They would have their first dance as a married couple, to what song it didn’t say, maybe it was supposed to be a surprise. After the reception had ended they were supposed to go straight to the airport to begin their honeymoon.

Turning another page carefully Artemis continued to read the story of her and Wally’s would have been life. They would start their honeymoon in the UK, before exploring the rest of Europe, then moving onto Eastern Asia. Artemis traced the red line that showed their journey on the small map attached to one side of the page. How Wally planned on getting the money for this she had no clue, but it was amazing to dream.

The last few pages were full of pictures of different houses that Wally had wanted to live in with her. There were even pictures of nursery’s and play rooms, for what she imagined were supposed to be their future children’s. She had always wanted children, always wanted to one day settle down and have a proper family, raise her kids with love and understanding instead of harsh words and abuse like she had. Wally would have been a great father, Artemis decided.

Taking the last page in the fingers, she was almost scared to turn it, as soon as she read this last page the spell would be broken and she would be pushed back into the harsh reality that was her life without her love. She would have to close this journal and all his planning and dreams would crumble. They were never going to come true now, because they had all had him and her together, inseparable, like they were supposed to be. Artemis couldn’t go out and get married and have a life with another man, it wouldn’t be right. She was supposed to have had this life with Wally, full of love and adventures. No one could replace him.

Taking a deep breath, Artemis turned to the last page. It was blank except for a small passage of words in the bottom right hand corner, right against the spine.

‘We are all made of choices; lets just hope we stay together through them all. I love you Artemis. Oh and P.S. You better say yes because I spent a lot of time on all this planning.’

“Yeah Babe, I would have said yes” Artemis whispered into the dark room, hugging the journal with all his hopes and dreams, and the black box containing the ring and her heart to her chest.


End file.
